1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a client terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known information processing system, in which a client terminal, a server device, and a shared printer are connected to one another via a network, and the server device causes the shared printer to perform printing of print data output from the client terminal. In the information processing system as mentioned above, there is a known technology for notifying the client terminal of information obtained at the time of printing when the server device causes the shared printer to perform printing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-220192 discloses a technology for implementing notification from a server device to a client terminal by causing the client terminal to monitor the server device and acquire a change in the state of the server device.
However, in a system according to the conventional technology in which notification from a server device to a client terminal is implemented by causing the client terminal to monitor the server device, it is difficult for the server device to notify the client terminal of information for which notification is requested, at the time of acquiring the information.
In general, print data transmitted from a client terminal to a server device does not include information indicating an address of the client terminal on the network. Therefore, after communication between the client terminal and the server device for transmitting print data from the client terminal to the server device is completed, the server device is unable to transmit, to the client terminal, information for which notification is requested.